


Secrets in the Desert

by essene



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essene/pseuds/essene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To cement an alliance between house Padel and house Ackles, Omega Ja’red travels through the Great Waste to be bonded to someone he’s never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in the Desert

The heat was unbearable. Ja’red couldn’t fathom how the Sukkla could live in this oppressive environment. Gritty, shifting sand as far as the eye could see and air that baked one like the ovens in the city square back home. His entourage had been travelling for three days across the Great Waste and although they were nearly at their destination, it still seemed as though they would never arrive. The landscape never varied; the gentle rise and fall of the dunes seemed to stretch on forever.

Ja’red had been sweating since they’d first crossed the barrier, and though his doero wiped cool, wet cloths over his skin each night, he felt as though he were developing a crust of salt. Not for the first time, he cursed his culture’s proclivity for animal hide as clothing--no matter how soft and supple. He’d be glad of a bath where he would feel the soothing relief of immersion and could be properly attended to.

The caravan had stopped and Jar’ed looked out from his coach to see the priests performing their ritual in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Arms and staffs raised, they chanted and swayed until slowly, a large gate began to shimmer in the near distance.

Hu’ston. A vast, glittering, oasis in the middle of the wasteland. Only visible to those with prior permission and and the proper key. In this case, Ja’red was the key.

The Padels were eager to seek an alliance in the Great Waste and Ja’red had been the linchpin to securing said alliance. Clan Ackles had been amenable upon the condition that their families join. So Ja’red had been sent to greet, bond and seal to the one person he’d spend the rest of his existence upon this plane with. Someone he’d never met, and in truth, didn’t know a single thing about, not even their name.

The gates had solidified and begun to swing open, and the caravan began moving again, entering into Hu’ston. Ja’red had never been into any of the Sukkla’s oases. Indeed, according to his reading, it was rare for any outsider to be admitted into an oasis. The Sukkla had little need of the outside world, save for family alliances--similar to a new influx of breeding stock from what Ja’red could glean--or having mercy on desperate travelers.

Breeding. Though undeniably crass, Ja’red had no illusions about his place once he arrived. It was his purpose as Omega to give and receive pleasure and to provide and care for young. It was a valued position. Omegas had become few over the generations and truly his family had been blessed when he was born. However, it was one thing to know your place, and another to have to fill it.

He’d been pampered and secluded, safe in the family compound for all his seventeen years. Of course there were those times when his tutoring companion Chad had coaxed him into the night with tantalizing lures of new experiences forbidden to him. Most times Chad was correct, even if they did lead the two into situations best NEVER spoken of to anyone else.

This was his first true foray into the world beyond Sanann. He’d studied and read, and seen maps and sketches of people and places across Emerica, but had never had any true connection to anyone or anything beyond what his family had allowed.

The streets were lush with greenery, much more familiar to Ja’red than the barren desert they’d just crossed. Tall buildings, three and four stories high with something shimmery and reflective over the openings--"glass" he believed it was called, made of melted sand. The caravan continued through the streets, Ja’red scanning everything carefully, taking as much in as he could, knowing that this would likely be not only his first venture into the world outside, but his last.

Scents wafted through the air, some familiar, some exotic and hinting at new and possibly wonderful tastes and experiences. The sounds were the normal hustle and bustle of a busy city on any average day, but the language was slightly more formal, had a lilting quality to it that was new to his ear.

Soon, Ja’red’s coach entered into an expansive courtyard. Quiet and calm seemed to exude from the very walls, and the chatter and noise of the city was disguised by fountains and the tinkling of bells. Ja’red’s caravan stood alone in the courtyards for a few moments--the snorts and hoofs of horses, and the dusty travelers seeming out of place in such serenity.

In an eye blink a swirling sea of colors descended upon them from the large building beyond the fountains. Excited chattering joined the sounds of the animals as men were encouraged off their horses and servants shooed into a group. Ja’red grinned as his favorite man-at-arms, Jeffrey, looked alarmedly at a figure half his size shrouded in blue gauze that gripped his arm and animatedly pulled him towards a bench. Once seated, male servants who were naked to the waist stripped the entourage’s sand laden outer garments from them and knelt to wash their feet while proffering chilled drinks and waving large fans.

A quick knock preceded the opening of Ja’red’s coach door and a dainty figure in saffron yellow with large brown eyes and a pert mouth smiled cheekily at him before reaching for his hand. The girl’s small grip was firm and tight as she tugged him past his men and towards the grand house.

Large palms shaded the walkway from the courtyard to the elaborately tiled arch which Ja’red presumed led to the heart of the Ackles’ compound. No, not compound, here it was an "estate." He really needed to start using the proper terminology, even in his thoughts. This was to be his home from now on.

The yellow-clad girl ushered him through the arch and left him with a smile in one of the chairs of a vast room covered with white plaster and adorned with patterns of color that looked to be transparent. Ja’red sucked in breath as he looked around and realized that the color came from more of the melted sand (glass Ja'red reminded himself) in bright colors set in intricate patterns high in the room’s ceiling.

“We call it stained glass.”

Ja’red started at the voice, the first he’d heard in days. His servants weren’t permitted to speak to him, and his men-at-arms just never did...save Jeffrey. He turned and saw a tall man dressed in thin white pants, and a bright teal tunic leaning against the wall gazing at him. Ja’red blushed slightly to be caught out. He hadn’t meant to seem so dazzled, but well, it was....

“It’s beautiful,” Ja’red said, feeling momentarily brave and startled as the man walked closer. His skin was beginning to tingle the closer the man got, though he supposed he could mark that up to nerves. He really wasn’t supposed to be in the presence of anyone other than his betrothed, but there was something...

Sitting in a chair across from Ja’red, the man looked up at the ceiling and began to speak. “My grandfather had it commissioned when my parents married. It’s my favorite room in the house."  His eyes dropped back to meet Ja'red's and he bowed his head slightly as he continued, "I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Jen-sen."

Ja’red’s eyes widened as it dawned on him that this man, this was his betrothed. He was surprised, though not completely shocked. It wasn’t unheard of for Omega men to be wed by other men, but it was unusual. It was usually easier between a male and a female for the bonding necessary to create a stable and happy environment for the family. But Ja’red was in no place to object, and this man (no, his name was Jen-sen) didn’t seem to mind.

“I know this probably isn’t easy for you.” Jen-sen looked back at Ja’red and Ja’red was able to see his features clearly for the first time. Strong, yet finely sculpted, hair the color of the sand outside, eyes of yellow and green like the lichen in spring, lips that seemed almost too full and sensual to belong to any man--and that sent Ja’red to blushing for the first time as he thought of what those lips might eventually do to him.

“You blush as if I’ve caught you in something,” Jen-sen’s voice is wondering and husky.  Leaning forward, his hand reaches out to tip Ja’red’s chin up in order to catch his eyes. “What are you thinking of?”

“I...” Ja’red begins, but isn’t sure how honest he can be at this point. He doesn’t know Jen-sen, not really, but there’s something about him, his look, his presence, and even--Ja’red blushes further as he realizes he can _smell_ Jen-sen, and it’s nothing like he’s ever smelt before. He’d heard about scenting, but had privately scoffed since he’d never heard tell of anyone in his family ever experiencing it. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, letting the aroma fill his lungs, Ja’red goes with honesty. “I was thinking about our joining.”

Jen-sen surprises Ja’red by running the pad of his thumb over Ja'red's lips before dropping his hand and responding with a deep chuckle, “I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t foremost in my mind as well, Ja’red.”

Ja’red shivered when Jen-sen spoke his name, and he felt stirrings in his groin and flutterings in his stomach when Jen-sen had touched him. If a simple touch and a spoken word could send his body into tremors, what was a full-on mating with this man going to do to him?

“You should go Ja’red. If you continue to look at me with those innocent and trusting eyes, and let go scent in the way you are, I can’t be held responsible for my actions,” Jen-sen’s voice had lowered and he’d moved closer, his face inches from Ja’red’s. Ja’red wasn’t entirely certain what Jen-sen meant, but he did know that he didn’t want him to go, not yet. He closed the gap between them and placed his mouth gently against Jen-sen’s and closed his eyes.

He’d only kissed someone not of his family twice before. The first was Chad who at thirteen had convinced him that permitting Chad to practice kissing with him would be of benefit to them both. It had been...unpleasant the first few times. Chapped lips, knocked teeth, slobbering tongues. Eventually, they’d found something that seemed to be less disgusting, though Ja’red had taken no real pleasure in it and Ja’red was glad when Chad had moved his practicing on to Sophia.

The second was Viceroy Roche and there had been no discussion involved there. When Ja'red was nearly sixteen, the Viceroy had been visting Ja’red’s father on a diplomatic matter pertinent to the Crown and had approached Ja’red in a little used hallway outside the baths.

Roche had backed Ja’red into the wall and placed a hand to either side of Ja’red, effectively trapping him.

“You’re a gorgeous young thing. Sloe-eyed and sweet of lip,” Roche dipped his head down to the crook of Ja’red’s neck sending his flesh crawling and his knees shaking in trepidation. “So deliciously decadent, scenting of virginity and virility.” Ja’red whimpered slightly when he felt a rasping wetness along the column of his neck.

“Even your skin tastes of sin little one,” The Viceroy raised his head and crushed his mouth to Ja’red’s. Ja’red pressed himself into the wall, hoping that somehow it could swallow him up, hide him from this onslaught. When Roche’s hand came up to grip his jaw, Ja’red finally found it within himself to react and brought his knee up into the man’s groin taking the opportunity to run swiftly down the hall away from his agressor as The Viceroy cursed and yelled after him, “You say a word and I’ll deny it boy! Who’s going to believe you anyway?”

This kiss was nothing like anything he’d experienced before. There was nothing of the fumbling clumsiness of Chad’s kisses, and nothing of the sordid horror of Roche’s. This was waves of pleasure across his skin, little tinges of excitement through his limbs, and when Jen-sen licked across his lips and Ja’red opened his mouth, the touch of Jen-sen’s tounge to his was like someone lighting a lamp in a dark room. Everything seemed right, no, everything Jen-sen was doing to him seemed _necessary_. As needed as air, but far more rewarding.

Ja’red wasn’t sure when they’d left the chairs for the ground, but when Jen-sen finally lifted his mouth away with a curse, he realized he was beneath his betrothed, legs parted, grinding up at him with his groin. His cock was a hard, insistent throb beneath his trousers and he could feel Jen-sen’s match for it hot and thick against his thigh. More startling, there was a new and not entirely unpleasant ache in the channel meant to accommodate Jen-sen.

“Fuck,” Jen-sen scrambled to his feet and ran a hand through his hair before reaching down to help a still dazed Ja’red up. “By the high god. I am so sorry. This is not what I mean to…I didn’t ever…” Jen-sen had begun to pace, looking up at Ja’red with pleading eyes as he tried to apologize.

Ja’red was still in the throes of rut and wasn’t able to comprehend why Jen-sen was so upset. He moved to soothe his mate.  _Mate_ …it was the first he’d allowed himself to think it, even though he’d always known what their union was intended for.

He reached out to Jen-sen and stopped him. Looking into stormy eyes he said, “Calm yourself. We’ve done nothing wrong. Nothing that we won’t be doing later. Nothing that we aren’t meant to do.”

Jen-sen took Ja’red’s hand in his. Then shaking his head,he closed his eyes as if it pained him, “No, Ja’red. That’s where you’re wrong. You don’t know…you can’t know…”

Ja’red’s brows knitted in confusion and he took a step back. “What do you mean? I don’t understand.”

Jen-sen motioned Ja’red to sit, and then he sat across from him, a brief reminder of where this all had begun.

Jen-sen took a deep, ragged breath and then asked, “How much do you know of our culture, Ja’red?”

“What I studied in the books, and what my tutor told me in preparation for my travels,” Ja’red was uncertain where this question was intended to lead, but the twist in his stomach told him it was nowhere good.

Jen-sen gave him a wry smile and said, “Oh yes, the books. They always contain nothing but the most useful, truthful and complete information.” The sarcasm was more than clear.

Ja’red sat silent, sure that Jen-sen would continue on his own.

“We have a...ritual of sorts. It’s unspoken, and not shared with the outside world. It’s not written down and it’s not practiced outside of the Ackles house…at least as far as I know.” Jen-sen scrubbed at his face with his hands and then continued, “Omegas are cherished here, as they are all throughout Emerica. But, it’s been a golden-moon’s age since one has come into our home.”

Ja’red couldn’t help letting his mouth drop open. Omegas were rarer now than they had been, but a golden-moon since the Ackles house had shared their name with one? That was beyond the years of even his great-great-grandfather.

Jen-sen glanced at Ja’red and then looked away again, focusing on something over Ja’red’s shoulder. “The Omega was to be my three-time great grandmother’s. He’d come from over the Mishgan Sea. But, after their bonding ceremony, he left. Departed in the night and never seen again.” Jen-sen looked at Ja’red again. As if willing him to understand what he wasn’t saying, but Ja’red just didn’t. The most he comprehended was that something terrible must have happened if an Omega left so soon after bonding.  Something terrible had to happen for any Omega to leave their mate, ever.

“There’s no polite and easy way to say this Ja’red and I don’t want you finding out for the first time tonight. I want you to know. I want you to be able to make your own choices and not be coerced or forced into something that you really don’t want.” Jen-sen was looking at the floor and had stopped talking.

This time it was Ja’red who pulled Jen-sen’s face up to look at him. “I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me. But I do know that I feel things with you that I’ve never felt before. Never read about, never even heard tell about. And a few things that I may have heard but never believed to be true have happened to me in this short time we've passed together.”

If anything, Jen-sen seemed even more troubled by Ja’red’s words and sighed heavily before casting his eyes back to his feet. Ja’red moved in and slid his lips softly over Jen-sen’s. “Tell me Jen-sen. Just tell me.”

“Our family. It’s different,” Jen-sen shook his head, “No, _we’re_ different. We aren’t like other people, Ja’red.” He stopped for a moment and then it seemed as if he’d made a decision. He rose, and held his hand out to Ja’red. “Come.”

Ja’red followed Jen-sen’s lead, walking quickly through cool hallways adorned with bright paintings, plants and more of the lovely stained glass like that in the first room. After several turns, they reached a large door which Jen-sen slid to the side exposing a small, but comfortable bed chamber.

Jen-sen brought him into the room and then locked the door behind him. “I’m sorry Ja’red. I know this must all seem very…unusual and unsettling, but I can’t just let you…” Jen-sen broke off and ran his hand through his hair, clearly agitated.

“Jen-sen, whatever it is, it’ll be okay.”  Even as Ja’red said the words, based on Jen-sen’s state, he wasn’t entirely sure that he was correct. Even though he’d just met this man, the urge to soothe was deep.

“There’s nothing but to show you,” Jen-sen reached out to Ja’red and took him in his arms.

They were kissing again, and once again the sensations flooded through Ja’red’s body. This time though, he felt it as Jen-sen guided him to the bed, was aware as Jen-sen peeled off layer after layer of buttery leather until he was left in only his breeches.

Jen-sen pulled back for a moment, his eyes glittering as he gazed at Ja’red, seeming to pant as he stripped his own clothing from his body exposing a long torso and strong legs with the bow of a horseman. His chest and legs were covered with golden hairs that glinted in the light, and Ja’red longed to see his sex, find out if it rested in hair as golden as the rest. He stood and stepped forward before he lowered his mouth to Jen-sen’s, finding that he liked the thought of his mate slightly smaller than him--yet strong and powerful.

Hands wandered over skin, pebbling flesh, stroking it to heat, scoring it with blunt nails. Ja’red dropped his hands to Jen-sen’s under-wrap and slid his fingers between the clever folds, seeking out the firm muscles of his ass to knead as they licked and sucked one another’s skin. With a groan, Jen-sen dropped to his knees and undid the strings that held together Ja’red’s breeches and exhaled sharply as they fell to the ground exposing Ja’red’s steadily rising cock. Ja’red collapsed onto the bed as Jen-sen urged him backward, lying on crisp, clean sheets as Jen-sen breathed hot over his phallus and balls, buried his nose into the tight, coarse curls of his groin and then pressed moist kisses to the inside of his thighs.

He’d never known that he could feel this good. The times he’d taken himself in hand, he’d stroked himself to orgasms that sent sparks through his blood, and occasionally sent him into a sated, exhausted slumber. But this constant thrum of heat, this long, ever-spiralling climb into ecstasy that only seemed to surge ever higher in intensity had never happened before.

The unusual ache in his ass had begun again and he moaned as his body seemed torn between pressing upward toward Jen-sen’s mouth and its wet heat and grinding into the bed to soothe the ache. The matter was decided when Jen-sen laved Ja’red’s cock from root to tip with a slick tongue and then swallowed him down as if he were a child’s candy stick. Ja’red came with a strangled cry, pulsing and thrusting across Jen-sen’s tongue, reveling in the ridges of his mouth as he was pressed, sucked and held through his release.

When the arch of his spine loosened and he settled on the bed once again, Jen-sen pulled off his cock and laid his head on Ja-red’s thigh, breathing hard, and whispering, “So hot, so fucking hot, my Omega. My Ja’red.”

Ja’red carded fingers through Jen-sen’s soft hair and whispered back, “My Jen-sen. My mate.” The feeling of his body was beyond any he’d had before, the orgasm unlike anything else. He’d heard that sex was amazing, but this…this was…he was brought out of his reverie by a strange sensation in his anus. A clenching, and unclenching of the muscles there. And now, now there was…”Jen-sen?”

“Ja’red?”

“I feel…strange.”

Jen-sen exhaled. And moved his way up Ja’red’s body to look him in the eyes. “I know. This is the way of things. This is what’s different about our family Ja’red.” Jen-sen’s hand moved down between Ja’red’s legs and Ja’red hissed slightly as his wrist slid over his over-sensitized cock. But Jen-sen’s hand kept moving, gently over his balls and back behind, back to his hole, back to where he ached and throbbed still.

“This is what happens to Omegas when they mate with Ackles’ Ja’red,” he moved two fingers around the tight clench of Ja’red’s hole, but it felt different. There was no skittering drag of skin on skin, instead it was a smooth, slick rotation that made Ja’red want to push down on Jen-sen’s fingers and force Jen-sen to touch him more. Give him more.

Leaning close to Ja'red, he whispered in the Omega's ear, “We’re Alpha, Ja’red.” Ja'red moaned as a finger breeched his tight muscle, sliding in with what felt like no problem at all. Turning his face toward Jen-sen he breathed deep of the enticing aroma that seemed to eminate from Jen-sen.  Losing himself to feeling, Ja’red began rolling his hips, fucking himself on that one firm digit.

“I scented you my first visit to your family’s compound. My father came for negotiations and we left with you as a part of the contract between our families. I knew you were mine. I knew that you were Omega. That you were MY Omega.” Jen-sen nearly growled the last words his voice was so guttural. Ja’red hadn’t stopped rocking on Jen-sen’s finger and sighed when another slid into his ass beside the first.

“We haven’t had Omegas in over 200 years because of what it means to be an Omega to an Alpha. You need to understand what it means, Ja’red. What it means if we do this.” Ja’red was trying to follow. Trying to keep track of the thread of Jen-sen’s words, if only because it seemed so important to Jen-sen that he do so, but the ache in his hole was lessening with each finger that Jen-sen added, the throbbing changing to sparks with each buck of his hips…

“If you breed with me Ja’red there’s no one else. Not ever. For either of us. We won’t be able to be out of the same room without one another. We won’t ever be alone again—we won’t ever be ABLE to be alone again.” A third finger slipped into Jared and he began to whine and suddenly felt the need to be on his knees. He flipped himself without losing the wonderful pressure and thrust of Jen-sen’s fingers and dimly heard Jen-sen’s harsh approval, “Mother of the high god, Ja’red, you’re so perfect.”

Jared merely grunted in response and let out a low moan as he used his new found leverage to fuck himself back forcefully on Jen-sen’s fingers.

“I have a knot Ja’red. If I fuck you with my cock, we’ll tie. I’ll pump you full of my seed and then my cock will lock us together to be sure you breed,” Jen-sen pulled his fingers out of Ja’red with a soft squelch and Ja’red nearly sobbed at the loss. Jen-sen stood and moved up the bed until Ja’red looked up at him with glazed eyes.

“Look down, Ja’red. Please. Look at what I am. Please know that I want you to have the choice. That you can say no. That we don’t have to do this.”

The plea in Jen-sen’s voice was so earnest, so emotional that it cut through Ja’red’s lust and made him focus. He looked.

Jen-sen was stroking himself from crown to base with a slick hand, Ja’red felt a wave of heat wash through him as he realized that slick had come from him. How? He wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew it had something to do with the explanation that Jen-sen was giving him.

Omegas were for breeding, but it was more difficult with men. Women were built to receive, men were not. When men were Omega there were steps to take for mating, and procedures to make bearing children possible. But this, this was nothing Ja’red had ever heard about. Something about Jen-sen was making Ja’red’s body ready for breeding without ritual, without medical assistance. The scenting likely had something to do with it, but there was more. Jen-sen had talked about Alpha. Alpha, that was familiar but not in any way Ja’red could readily place, and then he saw it, the swelling at the base of Jen-sen’s cock---not his balls, but something else, something that…Jared closed his eyes for a moment.  Jensen had called it a “knot.” Dogs had knots. By the high god. Jen-sen was going to knot him like a dog. The swell at the base of Jen-sen’s cock would fill and get larger and hold him inside Ja’red.

He should be repulsed. He should be frightened. But he wasn’t. He was excited. And because of that more than anything else he should be ashamed. But at his core, this felt right. Ja’red watched as Jen-sen moved his hand up and down the shaft of his long, thick cock and made his decision. He didn’t care if it melded him to this man and took away his independence, if it made him wanton, if it made him no better than an animal. He wanted this. He wanted Jen-sen. He’d never been so sure of anything in his life.

Ja’red moved toward the edge of the bed and took Jen-sen in his mouth, circling his tongue over the silky swollen crown, sucking gently and tasting the tang of what must be the slick that had come from himself, and looked up at Jen-sen, trying to tell him his answer without words.

Jen-sen ran a hand through Ja’red’s long locks and said, “Knew you’d be perfect for me, knew we’d be so good together.”

Jen-sen pulled back and Ja’red murmurerd, “No..” while trying to move forward after him, but Jen-sen hushed him and moved quickly behind him on the bed pulling him onto to his knees again.

Ja’red felt something different at his hole, something blunt and soft, yet rigid, not filled with bone like the fingers before, but with blood. Jen-sen was going to fuck him with his knotted cock. Something in Ja’red sighed _finally_ and he dropped his head down to the bed canting his hips up in invitation.

Jen-sen thrust in and Ja’red swore in pleasure and a bit of pain. Though his muscles had loosened from Jen-sen’s fingers they hadn’t gone as deep as Jen-sen’s cock just had. He could feel him deep in his gut, warm and solid, spreading, making room, owning him from the inside out. Jen-sen seemed content to stay where he was, so Ja’red took it upon himself to start the rhythm that his body was telling him it needed.

“Oh god, Ja’red,” Jen-sen gritted out as Ja’red moved and Ja'red smiled, knowing that he was the one who made Jen-sen sound so desperate. He started to move faster, groaning as the slide of Jen-sen’s cock through his channel caused him to feel each ridge on Jen-sen’s cock, each vein as it molded his insides to match. After a few more rocking thrusts, Jen-sen took over and began pounding into Ja’red causing their balls to tap together and their thighs to clap with each thrust in. Just when Ja’red’s arms were about to give out, Jen-sen began to grind in circles against his ass.

Ja’red’s brow furrowed and then he realized what was happening. Jen-sen’s knot was growing, sealing them together. He thought that he couldn't possibly feel more, take more, need more, but he was proven wrong. As the knot swelled its slow burgeoning pressure moved his inner walls out, touching a place in side him that made him feel urgent, feel desperate, feel hungry for more. After a few more rough rotations against Ja'red, Jen-sen grunted as though punched in the gut and Ja’red felt warmth spread through his insides. Seed. Jen-sen’s seed. Hot and pulsing it filled him, more and more as the knot grew and pressed. Then Ja’red’s own body responded, muscles clutching tight, hole swelling, constricting tight, strengthening the seal, sending frissions of fire through Ja’red’s blood, tingles and shocks through his body. Then Jen-sen’s knot tugged against the rim of his tightened hole while pressing against that new-found something inside him. Ja’red screamed with the pleasure of it, unaware that as he tightened even more around Jensen as a result of that raw, shocky pleaure, his cock pulsed another release onto the bed.

Ja’red felt like he was rising up from a deep haze when he realized there were arms around him. Arms dusted with gold hair, holding him to a warm and broad chest. His ass tensed and another wave of pleasure rolled through him as he felt more of Jen'sen's  sperm pump deep inside. He gasped in surprise even as Jen-sen hissed behind him. “By the high god, I knew about being an Alpha and what it would do to you, but no one really warned me what your being Omega would do to me. I'm not going to have anything left by the time we're done.”

Ja’red resisted the urge to laugh at the disgruntled sound of his mate’s voice, and let a small smirk cross his face, “I guess you’re stuck with me though.”  To emphasize his point, he shifted his hips slightly and they both moaned.

Nuzzling into Ja'red's nape Jen-sen said, “I guess I am.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn and zubeneschamali’s prompt: I want your leather studded kiss in the sand
> 
> A/N: I have never written anything remotely like this before (the name thing? I just..don't even...), and I have no idea where the fuck it came from. I wrote it in the past 3 hours because my muse wouldn’t shut up about it. “shakes head at muse*
> 
> A/N2: I made some edits and stuff for reposting here. Nothing major changed though. I just cleaned up the rough edges a little.


End file.
